


[Podfic of] summer reading

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Community
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 11:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abed turns another page and says, "Ask me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] summer reading

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [summer reading](https://archiveofourown.org/works/114704) by [frausorge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frausorge/pseuds/frausorge). 



[Mp3 ](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?67ltt9u3n5drd1n)

Streaming


End file.
